


the last hope

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Breeding, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Medical Procedures, Needles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scientist Ben Solo, Stockholm Syndrome (?), dark fic vibes, hunger strike, mentions of children and pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey wakes up in a strange room, strapped to a table and naked. She meets Dr. Solo and finds out he's not any ordinary captor, he's part of a dying species from an alien planet.And they plan to repopulate.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	the last hope

**Author's Note:**

> hello (: 
> 
> this is probably going to be a fic full of squeaks so beware, check those tags (i update them as i go) and please don't read or leave rude comments if this is not something you dig. 
> 
> thanks for reading <3

Rey woke up with a strong white light burning her eyes even through closed eyelids. She turns her neck to the side, trying to avoid the light but her head gets stuck on something and that's when she realizes her head is immobilized.

Opening her eyes, she blinks against the strong light and tries to see something — _anything_ — but all she sees is white. 

"Ah, you're awake." A female voice says, strangely robotic. 

She tries to turn her head to look, forgetting once more she can't _move._ Not only her head, but her wrists and ankles are also strapped to the horizontal surface she's lying on. It feels like metal under her skin, and she realizes a beat too late that she has no clothes on. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Subject 023 is awake and showing signs of distress." The robotic voice says. 

"Who the fuck are you?" She pushes against her restraints, knowing they won't give, but she refuses to just lie there without a fight. 

"I identify high stress levels in your brain frequency, would you like to be tranquilized?" 

"What?" Rey spits, her eyes beginning to adjust to the strong light, she can see the outline of a female silhouette standing next to the examination table she's strapped to. 

Before the strange woman can speak, though, the sound of a door hissing open calls Rey's attention and her senses immediately go into cataloguing if this newcomer is a threat or not. 

"You're dismissed, Eve." This new voice is definitely male and not at all robotic like the last one, though he has a strange accent she can't quite place. Rey's suddenly very aware of her nakedness and vulnerability in this strange environment. 

She hears the click-clack of heels on a metallic floor and the hissing of the door again. "Where the fuck am I?" 

"Subject 023, welcome aboard the _New Hope_." The voice says in a monotone. "You're our guest." 

She scoffs. "Then why am I strapped to this table?" 

"Standard procedure," comes the cool reply. 

"This light is too strong." 

She hears heavy footsteps on the floor, then the light slowly fades away until it's only a beam glowing softly above her head. "I apologize for that, Eve is not aware of how sensitive human eyes can be." 

Rey can see the room she's in now, and she feels freaked the fuck out. It looks straight out of a science fiction movie, with white walls and futuristic sleek lines that suggest she's not being held captive by common captors. She is strapped to a metal examination table and the light above her head is like those lights above the dentist's chair, though she doesn't know what this one is for. 

"Your heartbeat just increased, a sign of fear or excitement." An infuriating observation from the man in the room with her. She can see the outline of a tablet on his hand from the corner or her eye. 

"I was kidnapped by freaks and I'm strapped to a table while being naked, how do you think I'd react? Of course I'm fucking scared!" Rey has always had a big mouth, she can't not snap back at people, it's one of her biggest flaws. It's what made her be kicked out of her house. Even now, facing a stranger who quite literally has all the control in his hand, she can't keep quiet. 

"You are safe with us," he assures her. "Safer than you were at Earth." 

"What the fuck do you mean?" 

He tsks. "I see you'll need to be enrolled in the etiquette program." 

"I don't fucking want etiquette, I want answers!" She yells. 

"You'll get them in time." 

From the corner of her eye, she sees the man's big form moving around the room. She can hear him handling something, medical tools probably, and worries for half a second if he'll do any crazy shit to her. 

"What are you doing over there?" 

She feels him approaching, then she gets her first glimpse of him. He has expressive dark eyes and a long nose, his face has various freckles and a few moles, his hair is long enough to cover his ears but doesn't reach his shoulders. He is an exceptionally ordinary looking man, which makes her even more scared of the situation she's in. 

"I need to perform a few examinations on you," he says. 

"Don't _touch_ me." 

He disappears out of her range of vision, the sound of medical tools clinking behind her. Then, the table she's lying on starts moving with an almost inaudible hiss and she's on a vertical position now. 

The man goes to stand before her. He's tall. Big shoulders and big hands. 

"Will you cooperate?" He asks. 

" _Fuck_ you." 

He nods silently, as if to say to himself "of course she's being unreasonable" and pulls something out of the pocket of his white coat. Rey's eyes widen when she sees the size of the needle on the syringe. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she blurts. "What's that for?" 

"A tranquilizer, so I can do my job without any hindrances." He moves to stick the needle in her arm but she yelps, startling him. 

"I'll cooperate," she blurts out, voice panicky.

He pulls back, studying her face. "You are afraid of needles." A statement, not a question. 

"Many people are," she tries to diffuse. 

"Humans are such interesting and complex creatures," he comments, shaking his head a little as he puts the syringe away. "You feel too much." 

Rey says nothing, only stares back. 

"Isn't it exhausting?" He questions, putting what appears to be latex gloves on. 

"One would say that what makes a person human is the ability to feel." 

The man hums. "Sentimentalism, another human characteristic." 

"You talk as if you're not human," she says tartly. 

"I'm not." 

That makes her pause. She looks at him again, studying his face and the absolute emptiness in his expression. Almost like he feels nothing. He looks human, but she now sees he can't possibly be. There's no _life_ in him. 

"What _are_ you?" 

"I'm from a dying race, my homeworld was destroyed." He says much more calmly than she would have expected someone in his shoes to sound. 

"You look human," she says.

"I look humanoid," he corrects. "But my people have a completely different culture than yours. We don't feel as much." 

"That's bullshit, everyone feels something." 

But he is already poking and prodding at her, holding strange medical objects to her body, inspecting whatever it is that needs inspection. He doesn't engage in conversation with her again, when the table begins to move horizontally once more, she starts to feel panic creep in. 

She doesn't want to be alone. 

"Are there others like me?" 

He pauses, considers her question. "You mean guests in this spaceship?" 

"We're on a _spaceship_?" She hurls, not believing she heard correctly. 

"Of course." 

"What the hell." 

"The answer to your question is yes." 

"There are other humans?" She prods. 

"Female humans, yes." 

"We're all guests?" 

"Yes." 

"What are we doing here?"

"That's enough questions, Subject 023." 

"It's Rey," she corrects. "My name is Rey." 

He stares at her, then says, "Not anymore." 

Her chest hurts when he leaves her alone in that room. She has no idea what just happened or if this is just a really strange nightmare, but she knows she hates it. Rey closes her eyes, wishing to whatever force that controls the universe that when she opens them once more she discovers this was all a dream. 

}{

It was not a dream, she wakes up in a different room still white and still devoid of anything but the bed she woke up in and a strange box that after inspection has proven to be both a toilet _and_ shower. 

At least she's not tied to any surfaces anymore, or naked. She's wearing a type of hospital gown, except she's not in a hospital just in a spaceship with a bunch of crazy aliens. The door is locked. And the only window in the room is a small circular one above the bed, she needs to climb onto it and get on her tippy-toes to see through the glass, but only the vastness of space stares back. 

Space. 

She's in freaking space. Last she remembered she was living in the streets of San Francisco, worrying over her next meal and talking herself out of prostitution. 

What the hell happened? 

Rey still has a hard time believing in all that it's happening, she might still be dreaming or maybe this is a really well played prank and soon a team of cameramen will enter the room and yell "Gotcha!". She'll be on national television, they will all laugh and she will breathe in relief and then go back to being homeless and fighting for survival. 

She buries her face in her hands, pulling her knees close to her chest. 

There's a knock on the door, but she doesn't move to open it. It's useless, the thing is locked. 

"Dinner!" A male voice calls, knocking harder on the metallic door. 

"Keep it!" She yells back, even if her stomach is roiling and protesting at her stupid pride. 

"Dr. Solo says you need nourishment, so here is nourishment!" The voice insists. 

"I won't eat!" 

The man goes away, taking the food with him and Rey crawls back into her bed and falls asleep once more in an empty stomach. It's not a foreign feeling and she doesn't mind it as much as she used to. This time, she goes hungry as a choice. 

}{

Rey can't tell how much time has passed, there's no clock she can read or even a calendar to count the days. At some point a beautiful woman enters her room, the click-clack of her heels waking her up, she's tall and blonde, perfectly put together like a doll. And Rey realizes she _is_ a doll, sorta. 

The woman is an android. A very realistic, very pretty android. She sounds exactly the same as the woman from before — Eve, if she remembers correctly — had sounded. 

"You're not eating, darling," she says, sitting at the edge of her bed. "You need to eat to be strong." 

"You're a robot." 

She blinks. "You need to eat." 

"Can you only say that?" Rey pushes. 

"I've brought lunch, it is very nutritious food and our research bank tells us humans are fond of steak." The robot continues on the subject of food, making Rey's stomach gurgle louder. "You are not a vegetarian, are you?" 

"Did they send you in here to pester me until I agree to eat?" 

The robot smiles. "Lunch?" 

Rey groans. But she persists on her hunger strike and after a while the android leaves her to her own wallowing. 

More time passes, the android woman now comes frequently and stays longer and longer in her attempts to make Rey eat. But no matter which foods she tempts her with, no matter how many plates of delicious steak she holds before Rey's face, she won't break her hunger strike. 

It's a matter of pride. She won't eat anything her captors give her. She won't be a docile little creature, tame in their hands. If she can, she will give them hell. 

For all she knows they might be trying to fatten her up for slaughter. She has no idea about these people's customs, maybe they think human meat is tasty and want to make a big ole feast with them where _they_ are the main course. 

It's not long before she passes out. 

When her eyes open, she is in a room much like the one she first woke up in though she's not tied to any tables now. Her hand is handcuffed to the bed, but other than that she has full mobility of her body. 

And there's an IV drip connected to her arm, the sight makes her nauseous. She hates needles. 

"Awake, at last." A familiar voice says. 

She turns her head, meeting the man's eyes. The same man from before. 

"I want to die," she says, trying to pull the IV off. 

He's quick to move to her side, strong hands keeping her from messing with the tube connected to her arm. She tries to slap his hand away, but she's too weak and it comes off more like a caress than anything else. 

"I know, you're my patient and I've been accompanying your little stunt for five days." He's still holding her hand, so she won't mess with the IV. "You're not allowed to die, Subject 023." 

"I'm not _allowed_?" She scoffs. 

"Your life is too important for us now," he clarifies, checking her vital signs on his tablet and checking the clear bag of liquid that's keeping her alive at the moment. "I think you might need to learn about things a little earlier than the others." 

"The other humans you kidnapped, you mean." 

"The other humans we saved," he corrects. 

"Saved from _what_? Don't try to justify kidnapping for Christ's sake!" 

He cocks his head, looking at her with a studious expression. "Are you religious? Our research showed that Christ is an entity some humans believe in, a sort of savior. A religious figurehead." 

"What?" 

"I find humans interesting, your kind has been the subject of my research for years now. And I'm glad I was out on an expedition to Earth when the meteor that destroyed my planet hit home. Forgive my curiosity to learn more about your habits, they fascinate me." 

"You're a fucking creepy weirdo, man." 

"That's an insult, I presume." 

"You presume right." 

"The _New Hope_ is the spaceship my expedition used to reach Earth. Our mission was to collect some samples, nothing that would hurt any humans, so I could study the tissue and see how much of it matches with our own tissue. I found out that humans share many of the same genetic code we do, like long lost cousins, but I needed further material to study." 

"Are you like a scientist or something?" Rey leans her head back against her pillow, a little groggy. She wonders if the IV has also some sort of tranquilizer in it. 

"I am. Like the team that came in this expedition with me, we also have a warrior aboard, every expedition takes one for security purposes." His tone is so flat and monotone it makes her sleepy, like he's telling her a bedtime story. "News arrived that Alderaan had been hit by a meteor, there are a few satellites orbiting my home planet, they are staffed too but not by many people. We calculate there's forty seven of us left, and only seventeen fertile females." 

"So what? You abduct us to be your mates or something?" She says jokingly, but the silence that greets her tells a story by itself. Maybe she wasn't so far off the mark. 

"We need to repopulate." 

"That's madness," she whispers, shaking her head. She can already feel her heartbeat picking up speed again, it seems like it's a common occurrence next to this strange alien who apparently wants to make a brood mare out of her. 

"You are our prized guests." 

"We're cattle," she spits. 

"No," he shakes his head. "You will be the mothers of a new generation of Alderaanians, the saviors of our species. Like your Christ, you will be remembered for eternity." 

She has tears running down her cheeks now. "I don't want to be remembered for eternity by your fucking people, I want to _go home_!" 

He wipes one teary cheek with the thumb of his finger. His skin feels hot and smooth against her. It would be easier to believe he's a monster if he looked like one. 

"Tears," he comments, mesmerized by the sight. "I've only heard about crying before." 

She turns her head around and tries to bite his hand, but he pulls back just in time. Rey is a feral thing, kicking and pushing and trying to get free from this damned bed which she's handcuffed to. 

"Subject 023," his smooth voice calls, "calm down." 

"I'M REY!" 

He lifts his hands up, showing he's not a threat. But she knows he is, she knows about his plans. She hates him and his stupid people so much, she hates what they're trying to do to her and however many others they managed to snatch up while on Earth. 

"What is waiting for you back on Earth?" 

She pauses, the question catching her off guard. 

"You were homeless, every day was a constant battle for survival. People passed by you but never saw you, no help came. They didn't care what happened to a nobody like you." His words are cold, sharp and hurting. She feels the tears coming back. "But I do." 

"You said you don't feel anything," she says weakly. 

"It's my duty to keep my people alive," he tells her. "We took only those we knew had no lives back on Earth. They won't miss you back there, you're just another statistic. A number." 

She sobs, because he's not wrong and it hurts so much to be confronted with the truth. To know that she's no one and that the world she's a part of doesn't care a rat's ass if she dies or if she lives. She's so tired of fighting. 

"But you matter." 

Rey looks up, meeting his eyes. "I'm no one." 

"Not anymore. Not to me." 

She sighs, closing her eyes and plopping back down onto the bed. "I'm tired." 

"You should rest, recover your strength." 

"I still hate you," she says lamely. 

"I know." 

It's the last thing she hears before dozing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
